spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piece Of The Action trilogy
The Piece Of The Action trilogy '''''was ''the fifth studio album by the British-American band The Infection. This was the band's first album since going on a hiatus back in 2004 and the last to feature Sandy Cheeks as she was pronounced dead on July 14th of a heroin overdose. Project history Vol. 1: Piece Of The Action (2017) The Infection was a rock band that formed in 1993 by SpongeBob SquarePants and adding Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star, ever since the band formed. They were living in San Diego, California until their hiatus in 2002 when the band decided to go on a hiatus and announced in August 2004 that they're moving to Johannesburg, South Africa. On August 27th, 2016, The Infection announced that Patrick Star is rejoining the band and will start recording their new studio album in February. On February 2nd, 2017. The band announced that the 5th album will have 10 songs and a bonus track, 6 days on February 8th, 2017. Sandy Cheeks, bass player of the Infection announced that the 10 new songs were demoed on a 4-track cassette recorder and re-recorded the songs. On February 25th, 2017. The Infection's manager announced that the new album would be called "Massive Library" but 6 hours later, the Infection announced that the actual album would be called "Piece Of The Action". Some of the songs like "Rock N' Roll Superstar", "You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything" and "Evil Spirits" have a sound clip from Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 with Jimmy Church saying "We're coming to you live from the massive library" and apparently, the band added the clip and repeating the same words "Massive Library", the idea came after listening to several Marilyn Manson albums that had backward masking and some other stuff. and in the song "Piece Of The Action", The band decided to add 2 clips from Marilyn Manson's "Smells Like Children" and "Antichrist Superstar" with a reverse guitar in the background. At the ending of the song "Nevermind", you can hear the Coast to Coast AM host's voice in a different pitch and tempo. Sandy Cheeks said in a statement on February 27th, 2017. "The reason why we are adding clips from Coast to Coast AM 02/25/2017 and others is to understand that America is being controlled by the Illuminati and the alternate titles contain subliminal messages." And then around February 26th, 2017. SpongeBob SquarePants was having complaints of stomach pain in his lower abdomen and left the band temporarily and left Yolandi Visser in charge. Vol.1 was released on June 3rd, 2017 and received mostly positive reviews from music fans and critics, Metacritic left Vol.1 an 89/100 rating. Promotion for Vol 1. According to Sandy Cheeks, before her death in July. There was a promotion for Vol .1 which was a collection consisted of acoustic tracks recorded in Spongebob's room. Some even dating back to 1982. The production quality ranged from abysmal to okay on these tracks. "Man on the Moon" has since become a fan favorite and is the only song off of the compilation to be released before the compilation itself, appearing on the Dan Johnstonefish album "Space Scallops" Vols. 2 & 3: Love-109/Legend of the Realms (2017) On July 1st, 2017. Sandy Cheeks announced that the band was going to be changing the band name to Blue Ink and released a statement. "Over the last 23 years, we were known as the Infection but it's now time to move on and we will be changing our band name to Blue Ink after the Vans Warped Tour is over and also, We will be signing a new record deal with Warner Bros. Records and it has been an honor to work with Reprise for the past 23 years. I want to thank you guys for your support." And the next day on July 2nd, 2017. They signed with Touch & Go Records and a week after signing with the record company. Sandy Cheeks hanged her on July 14th and her body was not found; until July 16th when a family member wanted to checked up on her since she didn't answer her calls and found her body in the living room; The Infection was informed of her death and Randy Washington made this statement. "We are deeply in shock that our longtime bass player Sandy Cheeks passed away this morning at 9:46 am. She will be heavenly missed by our band members." Just a few days after Sandy's death, SpongeBob SquarePants announced his return to the Infection after having an unknown illness that he was having and on July 18th, it was announced that SpongeBob has colon cancer and that the band manager Randy Washington said that SpongeBob would still perform but won't be able to do recording sessions with the band for a while and the next day, the band announced they are cancelling the rest of the 2017 Vans Warped Tour shows due to SpongeBob's battle with Colon cancer as his playing time was limited. On August 8th, 2017. The band manager Randy Washington announced that SpongeBob's colon cancer has reached to Stage 3 meaning that he won't be returning to the band until late-December. The Infection: * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, percussion Additional musicians: * Michael Angelwood - guitar on "Evil Spirits", "Trying To Get Away", "Electronic Asshole", "Faithful Friends", "Ask Your Question", "A New Direction", "Secret Realm", "Deadline", "Like A Bomb", "Pixieman" * Tiki Taera - keyboards on "Diamond Ring", "Pixieman" & "Pushing It To The Limits", piano on "Better Than America" Tracklist Vol. 1: Piece Of The Action #Rock N' Roll Superstar #You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything #Evil Spirits #Marijuana #Piece Of The Action #Trying To Get Away #Nevermind #Electronic Asshole #Diamond Ring #Better Than America #Don't Understand (bonus track) Piece Of The Action singles: # Don't Understand (released February 25th, 2017) # Rock N' Roll Superstar (released June 3rd, 2017) # You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything (released June 9th, 2017) Vol. 2: Love-109 # Straight Up # Live and Learn # Love-109 # Faithful Friends # Ask Your Question # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # A New Direction # Secret Realm # Weary Spirit # Way To Paris # Airborne # Kick It # Undercover of Darkness # Deadline # Life Is Love # Never Stop # Like A Bomb # Pixieman Love-109 singles: # Don't Try To Apprehend Them (released August 25th, 2017) # Love-109 (released August 29th, 2017) Vol. 3: Legend of the Realms # The Year of Hell (re-recorded) # Drivin' Hard # Bi-Polarized # Gazing Out # Legend of the Realms # No Man's Land # Shove It Up, Jupiter # Didn't That Count # Extreme Sport # Infected Stuff II # Pushing It To The Limits # He Said She Said # Livewire # Shoot the Moon Legend of the Realms singles: # No Man's Land (released September 4th, 2017) Tours 2017 Vans Warped Tour Setlist: Intro # Rock N' Roll Superstar # Heaven At Last # You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything # Evil Spirits # Marijuana # Magic Tricks # The Traffic Jam # Transgressions # Infected Stuff # 1979 (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Connected # I Don't Give A Damn # Come On Tom, Really? # Say It # A Number Of My Lifes # The Address Is On My Brain # Tonight, Tonight (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Monster # Blood # Running # Victory Is Ours # I Have Lips # Beetles # Rampage # Lost City # Piece Of The Action # Trying To Get Away # Nevermind # Vaccine Slaughterhouse # Network # Secret Realm # Love-109 # Mustang Rider # Electronic Asshole # Back Again # Another Year, Another Life # 24 Years Ago # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Diamond Ring # Hack Jack # The Only One # Stop The Madness # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # Better Than America # The Bridge Is Falling # What To Expect 2017 Vans Warped Tour * June 16, 2017 - Century-link Field North Lot, Seattle, Washington * June 17, 2017 - Oregon State Fair, Salem, North Carolina * June 21, 2017 - Balloon Fiesta Park, Albuquerque, New Mexico * June 22, 2017 - Fear Farm Festival Grounds, Phoenix, Arizona * June 23, 2017 - Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada * June 24, 2017 - Utah State Fair-park, Salt Lake City, Utah * June 25, 2017 - Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado * June 27, 2017 - Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, Tennessee * June 28, 2017 - Zephyr Field, Metairie, Louisiana * June 29, 2017 - Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, Georgia * June 30, 2017 - Tinker Field, Orlando, Florida * July 1, 2017 - Vinoy Park, St. Petersburg, Florida * July 2, 2017 - Perfect Vodka Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * July 4, 2017 - Legion Stadium, Wilmington, North Carolina * July 6, 2017 - PNC Music Pavilion Charlotte, Charlotte, North Carolina * July 7, 2017 - BB&T Pavilion, Camden, New Jersey * July 8, 2017 - Northwell Health at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, New York * July 9, 2017 - XFINITY Theatre, Hartford, Connecticut * July 10, 2017 - The Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, Pennsylvania * July 11, 2017 - Veterans United Home Loans Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, Virginia * July 12, 2017 - XFINITY Center, Mansfield, Massachusetts '''(Sandy Cheeks last show with The Infection as she was found dead in her Johannesburg home on July 16th). * July 18, 2017 - Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio * July 19, 2017 - Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, Ohio * July 20, 2017 - Klipsch Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana Tour Members - June 16th - July 12th, 2017 * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, precession Tour Members - July 18th, 2017 - July 20th, 2017 * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, precession The Secret Realm Tour * August 12th, 2017 - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, California (Outlands Festival 2017) * Notes: Another tribute to Sandy Cheeks was made in the form of SpongeBob covering "Someone Like You." by Safetysuit. He burst into tears and ran off stage at the end of the song and left the stage and didn't came back for the rest of the show. * August 13th, 2017 - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, California (Outlands Festival 2017) * Notes: Halfway through the show, the band were kicked off stage for causing a riot in the mosh pit. * August 21st, 2017 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Notes: Halfway through the show, SpongeBob was drunk and did some unexpected things during the show. * August 26th, 2017 - The Venue, Orlando, Florida * Notes: SpongeBob played a new song that wasn't on the schedule, he didn't state a title and just said "I was thinking about this song, before I.. choked on a fat one." Shirley and Patrick fell over and had a laughing fit after that was said. * August 29th, 2017 - Grand Stafford Theater, Bryan, Texas * September 2nd, 2017 - Columbia City Theater, Seattle, Washington * September 28th, 2017 - Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, Ohio (Sean Yseult's first show.) * September 29th, 2017 - Paramount Theatre, Denver, Colorado * September 30th, 2017 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 31st, 2017 - Wits Theatre Complex, Johannesburg, South Africa (Patrick Star's last show.) Setlist (Secret Realm Tour: August 12th - September 2nd, 2017) # I Beg to Differ # Bad Manners # Rampage # No Man's Land # Shove It Up, Jupiter # Crash Course # Drivin' Hard # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # Undercover of Darkness # Magic Tricks # Blood # The Traffic Jam # Rock N' Roll Superstar # Marijuana # Message To All The Realms # Someone Like You (Safetysuit cover) # Welcome To Rock Bottom # Transgressions # The Address Is On My Brain # Why Did This Happen # The Bridge Is Falling # Throwing Rocks In The Sea # Faithful Friends # Deadline # Infected Stuff # Infected Stuff II # Pushing It To The Limits # Diamond Ring # Piece Of The Action # Evil Spirits # Shoot the Moon # What To Expect Setlist (September 28th, 2017 - September 31st, 2017) # Electronic Asshole # Rampage # Off The Charts and Off The Cliff # Crash Course # Legend of the Realms # No Man's Land # Rock N' Roll Superstar # Magic Tricks # The Traffic Jam # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # Love-109 # Undercover of Darkness # I Beg to Differ # Transgressions # Victory Is Ours # Scurvy Sea-Dog # I've Messed You Up # The Address Is On My Brain # Marjiauna # Better Than America # We Need An Replacement # Shithead # You Better Be Good # I Don't Give A Damn # Infected Stuff # Infected Stuff II # Pushing It To The Limits # Diamond Ring # Piece Of The Action # Evil Spirits # Shoot the Moon # What To Expect * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals (August 12th - September 2nd, 2017) * Sean Yseult - bass guitar, backing vocals (September 28th, 2017 - September 31st, 2017) * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, precession Hurricane Irma Awareness: # I Don't Give A Damn # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Magic Tricks # Scurvy Sea-Dog # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # The Traffic Jam # Infected Stuff # Running # Bad Manners # The Address Is On My Brain Category:Albums Category:Lists Category:SethStewart90 Category:Blue Ink